utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Aura
|font color = white |CD name = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song |previous = - |track color = #8885AE |current track = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song: Mighty Aura|next = Be the light!}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレジェンドスター デュエットアイドルソング 一ノ瀬トキヤ&鳳瑛二 Mighty Aura |image = |kanji name = Mighty Aura |romaji name = Mighty Aura |translation = Mighty Aura |type = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) Otori Eiji (Uchida Yuma) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujinaga Ryuutarou}} The first track from Maji Love Legend Star Duet Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya & Otori Eiji , song by Ichinose Tokiya voiced by Miyano Mamoru and Otori Eiji voiced by Uchida Yuma. Lyrics English = Mighty wind Mighty shine Uh… Hu… From here It begins (Mighty Aura) Encounters always come like evening showers so suddenly (Mighty Aura) Your voice invades the space in my heart (Mighty Aura) Cry…! Out the meaning of your life (Mighty Aura) We clash and acknowledge each other’s pride On what knowledge On what strength Should we paint the sky? Now that we’ve crossed Both heaven and the stars We can reveal these emotions Ah… Believe In the next possibility To return to the path We both believe in Mighty Shine That light is the Brilliant star of our dreams Mighty Wind That gentle breeze is caused by Heaven’s wing Uh… Hu… Together… We travel by our music (Mighty Aura) Love can’t be established just by compatibility (Mighty Aura) It is important to look to tomorrow together (Mighty Aura) Try…! Even if there’s not enough (Mighty Aura) The rest of the power will come I will not lose I don’t feel like losing For that reason, let’s raise it up Worn by each other Bonds of Mighty Aura So we have a place to return to Ah… Giving The melody overlaps There won’t be any gaps With our backs against each other Mighty shine That light’s power, I want it Mighty wind Like that sudden gust, I sing it Uh… Hu… Together… we shadow our dreams Just now Inside a miracle Is an unseen side of you Now that we’ve crossed Both heaven and the stars We can go beyond the limits Ah… Believe Say it with certainty It can still go higher Nothing is impossible Mighty shine Its brilliance is a Brilliant star to a dream Mighty wind Its gentle wing breeze (Heaven’s wing) Mighty Shine That light is the Brilliant star of our dreams Mighty Wind That gentle breeze is caused by Heaven’s wing Uh… Hu… Together… We travel by our song Uh… Kanji and Romaji and English by https://llamalikesarah.wordpress.com/2016/11/29/utapri-mighty-aura/ llamalikesarah |-| Romaji = Mighty wind Mighty shine Uh… Hu… kokokara hajimaru (Mighty Aura) itsudatte deai wa yuudachi no you na Suddenly (Mighty Aura) Your voice haato ni ryoukuu shinpan (Mighty Aura) Cry…! sonzai igi wo (Mighty Aura) butsukeai mitomeau puraido nani wo shitte nani wo chikara ni saranaru sora wo egaku? tengoku mo hoshi mo kurosu shita ima sarakedasou kanjou Ah… Believe tsugi he no kanou sei tagai no shinjiru michi ni modoru tame Mighty shine sono kagayaki wa yume he no Brilliant star Mighty wind sono yasashii hakaze wa Heaven’s wing Uh… Hu… futari… oto no muku mama (Mighty Aura) aishou dake de seiritsu suru koi nantenai (Mighty Aura) miwatasu asu ga issho na koto ga daiji (Mighty Aura) Try…! tarinai hou ga (Mighty Aura) gyaku ni oginau chikara ni make yashinai makeru kiwanai yo sono tameni takameaou tagaini matotta kizuna no Mighty Aura kaeru basho no tame Ah… Giving kasanaru senritsu mijin no zure mo yurusazu se wo awase Mighty shine sono hikari no pawaa wo I want it Mighty wind sono toppuu no you ni I sing it Uh… Hu… tomoni… yume wo kazashite ima dake wa kiseki no naka de mada minu jibun wo shirou tengoku mo hoshi mo kurosu shita ima genkai wo koete yukou Ah… Believe kakujitsu ni ieru mada takaku noboreru hazu fukanou wa nai Mighty shine sono kagayaki wa yume he no Brilliant star Mighty wind sono yasashii hakaze wa Heaven’s wing Uh… Hu… futari… uta no muku mama Uh… |-| Kanji = Mighty wind Mighty shine Uh… Hu… 此処から 始まる (Mighty Aura) いつだって出会いは夕立ちのような Suddenly (Mighty Aura) Your voice ハートに領空侵犯 (Mighty Aura) Cry…！存在意義を (Mighty Aura) ぶつけ合い認め合うプライド 何を知って 何をチカラに 更なる空を描く？ 天国も星も クロスした今 さらけ出そう感情 Ah…Believe 次への可能性 互いの信じる道に 戻るため Mighty shine その輝きは夢への Brilliant star Mighty wind その優しい羽風(はかぜ)は Heaven’s wing Uh… Hu… 二人…音の向くまま (Mighty Aura) 相性だけで成立する恋なんてない (Mighty Aura) 見渡す明日(あす)が一緒なことが大事 (Mighty Aura) Try…！足りない方が (Mighty Aura) 逆に補うチカラに 負けやしない 負ける気はないよ そのために高め合おう 互いに纏った キズナの Mighty Aura 帰る場所のため Ah…Giving 重なる旋律 微塵のズレも許さず 背を合わせ Mighty shine その光のパワーを I want it Mighty wind その突風のように I sing it Uh… Hu… 共に…夢を翳して 今だけは 奇跡の中で まだ見ぬ自分を知ろう 天国も星も クロスした今 限界を超えてゆこう Ah…Believe 確実に言える まだ高く昇れるはず 不可能はない Mighty shine その輝きは夢への Brilliant star Mighty wind その優しい羽風(はかぜ)は Heaven’s wing Uh… Hu… 二人…歌の向くまま Uh… References Navigation Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE Legend Star (4th Season) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Otori Eiji Category:Duet CD